<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuchillos by dollvix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904499">Cuchillos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix'>dollvix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lin Has Issues but Izumi is there, Lin deserves better (and it's Izumi), Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Book 3, Protective Izumi, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done, flirting with knives, ship crack is my passion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era de sus momentos favoritos.</p>
<p>Nada de reuniones importantes de último minuto, asuntos de estado o cualquier demanda ridícula de cualquier ministro.</p>
<p>Simplemente ella y sus cuchillos</p>
<p>O eso creyó hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.</p>
<p>Sostuvo el mango de su cuchillo con fuerza hasta que escuchó la vieja voz que inconscientemente siempre la hacía sonreír.</p>
<p>— ¿Hace cuánto que no mueves tu trasero real? — Lin preguntó con diversión.</p>
<p>Ah, otro de sus momentos favoritos.</p>
<p>— Podría sorprenderte. — Respondió Izumi lanzando su cuchillo con extrema teatralidad antes de dar justo donde quería en la diana frente a ella. Era innecesario, pero podía presumir. — Pero si no mal recuerdo anoche no te estabas quejando precisamente sobre los movimientos de mi trasero real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong &amp; Izumi (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuchillos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vi ese incorrect quote en tumblr y no me pude resistir. 😂😂 No hay mucho de ellas de todas formas y aquí mi pequeña contribución, de todas formas siempre he sido débil por Lin teniendo una sana relación de apoyo con la Familia Real de la Nación del Fuego y ahora por Izumi siendo protectora con ella y diciéndole al resto que no permitirá que le sigan dando su mierda.</p>
<p>El Señor del Fuego no se anda con juegos, lol 🤣🤣</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era de sus momentos favoritos.</p>
<p>Nada de reuniones importantes de último minuto, asuntos de estado o cualquier demanda ridícula de cualquier ministro.</p>
<p>Simplemente ella y sus cuchillos</p>
<p>O eso creyó hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.</p>
<p>Sostuvo el mango de su cuchillo con fuerza hasta que escucho la vieja voz que inconscientemente siempre la hacía sonreír.</p>
<p>— ¿Hace cuánto que no mueves tu trasero real? — Lin preguntó con diversión.</p>
<p>Ah, otro de sus momentos favoritos.</p>
<p>— Podría sorprenderte. — Respondió Izumi lanzando su cuchillo con extrema teatralidad antes de dar justo donde quería en la diana frente a ella. Era innecesario, pero podía presumir. — Pero si no mal recuerdo anoche no te estabas quejando precisamente sobre los movimientos de mi trasero real.</p>
<p>Entonces la miró por encima del hombro con la ceja arqueada y Lin simplemente se rio entre dientes, ese inusual y precioso sonido que solo hacía que lo valorara más.</p>
<p>— Hmm no, ciertamente no. — Coincidió la maestra tierra finalmente acercándose a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones verdes que llevaba y resaltaban terriblemente su trasero. — Pero tampoco es como si ahora estuvieras moviendo más que el brazo.</p>
<p>— Es gracioso, pareciera que creyeras que mis cuchillos no son la gran cosa.</p>
<p>— ¿No lo es? — Replicó Lin con burla.</p>
<p>— Se necesita práctica, precisión, concentración y conseguir la posición y el lanzamiento perfectos. — Dijo el Señor del Fuego lanzando otro de sus cuchillos tal y como su madre le enseñó antes.</p>
<p>— Impresionante — Murmuró la Jefa de Policía mirando todo menos sus cuchillos. Izumi reviró los ojos y volvió a agarrar otro cuchillo de la mesa a su lado. — Pero diría que también depende del ambiente.</p>
<p>— Nunca fallo. — Sonrió petulante. Lin asintió dándose la vuelta para mirar cualquier otra chuchería que su abuelo tuviera en la antigua cámara de entrenamiento en la que se encontraban. — Donde sea que esté.</p>
<p>Y lanzó otro de sus cuchillos.</p>
<p>Cuchillo que no se clavó donde quería.</p>
<p>Izumi lanzó un chillido bastante indigno.</p>
<p>— Eso fue… pero es que… — Izumi farfulló, entonces lanzó otro y de nuevo justo antes de llegar se encajó demasiado lejos de la diana. — Yo nunca… — Y entonces se giró para ver a Lin mordiéndose el labio.</p>
<p>— ¿Es en serio? — Le preguntó volviéndose por completo a la maestra metal que aparentemente no dejaba de ver las flechas en la mesa opuesta.</p>
<p>— Huh, ¿Te faltó concentración? — Preguntó inocentemente.</p>
<p>Izumi entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella y entonces le arrojó un cuchillo cerca del brazo. Lin por reflejo lo dobló más allá y acabó en la pared opuesta.</p>
<p>La maestra metal aún miraba incrédula el cuchillo cuando sintió más venir hacia ella, Izumi le arrojó simultáneamente los que escondían en su manga, estaba visiblemente indignada.</p>
<p>Lin se maldijo internamente por renunciar a su ropa de entrenamiento antes mientras los esquivaba y tomaba una posición defensiva, retrocediendo a su ritmo hasta que quedó acorralada contra la pared y finalmente uno de sus cuchillos se clavó cerca de su cintura perforando su blusa. Antes de saberlo mejor se movió para evitar al que estaba rozando su cabello y su blusa se rasgó, Izumi jadeó.</p>
<p>Intencional o no, de pronto su abdomen quedó al descubierto dándole una agradable vista al Señor del Fuego que se había detenido al ver aquel pedazo de piel desnuda.</p>
<p>— ¿Cansada tan pronto? — Murmuró Lin con petulancia a pesar de lo amenazadora que se veía Izumi. Y lo jodidamente caliente también.</p>
<p>— No nos gustan las trampas. — Respondió la maestra fuego mientras cortaba la poca distancia entre ellas.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué va a hacer al respecto, Su Majestad? — Lin se burló e Izumi se vuelve hacia ella. Los dos chocan a medio camino, sus labios uniéndose desordenadamente en un beso acalorado.</p>
<p>Izumi gruñe contra su boca mientras sus manos se mueven por su torso terminando el trabajo que había iniciado, rasgó lo que quedaba de su blusa de una manera tan primitiva que hizo gemir a Lin contra ella. De alguna manera logró deshacerse de su sujetador también y finalmente reveló los pecaminosos pechos de Lin sin perder el tiempo para masajearlos y darle un pellizco a sus endurecidos pezones.</p>
<p>Lin mordió su labio en respuesta y la boca de Izumi se alejó del beso para morder su cuello.</p>
<p>— Si tan solo tuvieras una idea de todas las cosas que me gustaría hacerte. — Murmuró contra su piel y Lin recargó la cabeza contra la pared gimiendo audiblemente. Izumi bajó la mano sintiendo el coño de Lin palpitando con su toque y supo que no le llevaría mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Oh, su preciosa Lin, siempre tan dispuesta a dejarla marcar el ritmo e ir a donde la llevaran. Nunca pidiendo más de lo que le dan y ciertamente sin creer que merecía más. Ella solo tomó todo lo que pudo, lo aprovechó al máximo y luego simplemente llenó los espacios vacíos de su vida con su interminable trabajo en la ciudad.</p>
<p>Izumi gimió con ella cuando acarició su clítoris, Lin presionó sus caderas con más fuerza contra ella, incitándola. Izumi sonrió agregando otro dedo por más presión. Si fuera por ella ya la hubiera robado desde hace mucho para darle todo lo que se merece y alejarla de todos aquellos que no la valoran. Pero también sabe que Lin no está hecha de vidrio y que no se romperá tan fácilmente. Ella ha sobrevivido a cada tragedia de su pasado, ella puede con lo que sea.</p>
<p>Aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo si la tenía a ella.</p>
<p>Izumi gruñó mientras aumentaba su ritmo y se maldecía internamente por volver a ponerse tan sentimental con Lin. Ojalá las cosas fueran menos complicadas entre ellas.</p>
<p>— Entonces… — La maestra fuego habló para distraer sus propios pensamientos. Ver a Lin deshacerse por su culpa era de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. — ¿Te estás quejando de los movimientos de mi muñeca ahora? — Murmuró contra su boca con una sonrisa engreída y su pulgar jugando cerca del clítoris de Lin, la maestra metal gimió audiblemente siendo un desastre lloroso, podía sentir su coño latiendo en anticipación a la liberación.</p>
<p>Izumi la atrajo a otro beso, amortiguando sus gemidos. Las caderas de Lin persiguiendo la mano del actual Señor del Fuego hasta que finalmente arqueó la espalda y se apretó contra el beso de Izumi mientras se corría intentando reprimir su grito. Izumi siguió moviéndose por cada réplica hasta que finalmente dejó de temblar, recargó la frente contra el firme pecho de Lin hasta que finalmente su respiración volvía a la normalidad.</p>
<p>— Me gusta este ejercicio para ti. — Dijo Lin rompiendo el silencio. Izumi soltó una carcajada mientras se volvía hacia ella con deleite. — Iba a sugerir entrenar en el campo, pero creo que este sería… apropiado, sí.</p>
<p>— ¿Tan preocupada por mis actividades físicas aún? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Mis hábitos alimenticios? — Preguntó Izumi mientras se llevaba sus dedos a la boca y los lamía descaradamente.</p>
<p>Su estómago se revoloteó de anticipación cuando los ojos de la maestra tierra se oscurecieron.</p>
<p>— Me gustaría trabajar con la resistencia y flexibilidad. — Respondió Lin inclinándose sobre ella para besarla de nuevo. — Después de todo… apenas es el calentamiento. — Afirmó mientras sus manos se encargaban de las imponentes túnicas del Señor del Fuego.</p>
<p>Justo cuando dejó caer la pechera y finalmente las fuertes manos de la maestra tierra tocaron su piel justo donde más quería, una tercera voz la llamó desde afuera.</p>
<p>— ¿Mamá?</p>
<p>Ambas se congelaron cuando escucharon a su hija.</p>
<p>— Joder. — Maldijo antes de procesarlo correctamente. Lin arqueó una ceja con sorpresa.</p>
<p>— ¿Mamá estás ahí? — Volvió a gritar la Princesa cada vez más cerca.</p>
<p>— Sí, estoy acabando, ¿Necesitas algo? — Izumi luchó por mantener su voz estable, pero el aliento de Lin en su cuello y sus dedos entre sus pliegues siempre le robaban la cordura.</p>
<p>Lin solo se rio de su elección de palabras.</p>
<p>— Solo decirte que ya me voy a la fiesta de cumpleaños… Ah y Lin te estaba buscando.</p>
<p>— Sí, de acuerdo cariño. Que un oficial te acompañe.</p>
<p>— Si mamá. — Izumi casi pudo ver a su hija rodando los ojos. — Oh casi lo olvido. Tu secretario también te espera en la sala, no deja de parlotear sobre una decisión de la reunión de los ministros pendiente, creo, pero ya no es mi asunto ¡Adiós!</p>
<p>— Mierda.</p>
<p>No otra vez con eso.</p>
<p>— Oh, ¿Mamá pato tortuga está preocupada por su bebé? — Lin se burló haciendo un puchero. — Una fiesta llena de jóvenes de la edad no es muy diferente a tus reuniones secretas con Bumi.</p>
<p>— Huh solo me conformo con que no sea como tus escapadas con Tenzin. — Se encogió de hombros mirándola con una ceja desafiante. — Ahí si me preocuparía.</p>
<p>Lin bufó como siempre hacía cuando salía perdiendo ante la mención de los hermanos. La maestra tierra abrió la boca para replicar pero el toque de la puerta la interrumpió tal y como temía.</p>
<p>— Por otro lado. — Agregó Izumi separándose de mala gana de ella. — Me preocupa más que ya no parecen respetar las cámaras secretas y que no podemos salir por ahí y mucho menos así.</p>
<p>Se señaló mirando de soslayo lo desaliñadas que estaban. La idea de volver a meterse en sus túnicas la sofocaba y en realidad no tenían el tiempo considerando los incesantes golpes y llamadas por la puerta.</p>
<p>— Me debes una nueva blusa. — Dijo Lin adivinando sus pensamientos en el montón de prendas esparcidas por el piso. Su blusa literalmente hecha añicos.</p>
<p>— Te lo compensaré. — Respondió Izumi tomándola de la mano antes de correr hacia el otro extremo y quemar el horrible escudo de la pared.</p>
<p>La puerta se reveló y jaló a Lin con ella por el oscuro pasadizo. Nunca había estado más agradecida de escuchar a su tía Azula y aprender los secretos del palacio.</p>
<p>Salvo que muchos eran… confusos.</p>
<p>— ¿Nos perdimos? — Preguntó Lin pegada a su espalda, apenas conteniendo la diversión en su voz.</p>
<p>— No, sé exactamente donde estamos.</p>
<p>— Una mentira pobre para alguien con sentido sísmico. — Murmuró la maestra tierra sobre su nuca erizándole la piel. La llama en la mano de Izumi crepitó.</p>
<p>Puede que Izumi al menos se quedó con su sujetador y su blusa de tirante, pero Lin estaba completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba y por la manera en que sus pechos se pegaron a su espalda y sus manos a su cadera, quería venganza por ello.</p>
<p>— Ya sabes… tampoco nos gustan las mentiras a nosotros. — Le dijo en un susurro antes de besar tortuosamente su cuello. Izumi se derritió con el contacto moviendo la cabeza para darle más espacio.</p>
<p>Se apretó contra ella pero entonces Lin se alejó sin más.</p>
<p>— ¿Crees que sea esta…? — Lin se movió hacia una puerta solo para provocarla e Izumi apenas pudo reaccionar antes de que la abriera.</p>
<p>La luz la cegó momentáneamente pero las pilastras eran inconfundibles.</p>
<p>Izumi la jaló por los pasillos, corriendo con ella como dos niñas de nuevo.</p>
<p>No, como dos adolescentes realmente cachondas ahora.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a ese punto.</p>
<p>Lo que tenían se convirtió en todo menos la aventura ocasional que habían acordado. De pronto solo se encontró con la perpetua necesidad de Lin y la esperanza de disfrutar y aprovechar al máximo cada momento en que le privilegiaba su presencia. Y por la forma en que la maestra tierra la miraba quería creer que era correspondida.</p>
<p>Si tan solo Lin no tuviera tanto miedo de sus sentimientos.</p>
<p>Escuchó voces doblando el pasillo y entró en la primera puerta que vio. Lin rio a su lado e Izumi la calló con un beso, estrellándola en la pared con fuerza mientras los sirvientes pasaban ajenos.</p>
<p>— Con muchísimo gusto te serviría como guía turística en cualquier otra ocasión pero preferiría continuar con nuestras actividades en un lugar más privado o al menos estando más… cubierto.</p>
<p>La sonrisa de la maestra tierra solo creció.</p>
<p>Se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos con todo el porte y la gloria dignos de la Jefa de Policía.</p>
<p>— Dijiste que te gustaban… y aún siguen en su lugar ¿Ya no crees que son bonitos? — Señaló sus pechos con un puchero que nadie creería que es capaz de hacer. Izumi abrió mucho los ojos y se acomodó los lentes sin pensarlo, dudaba que pudiera pensar en algo más que la encantadora vista que tenía frente a ella. — Sé que siempre son tan estirados aquí pero yo no te tenía como mojigata.</p>
<p>— El Señor del Fuego no ha llegado a ese acuerdo con el Reino Tierra. — Declaró un hombre.</p>
<p>Lin prácticamente saltó por la sorpresa de la voz intrusa y por primera vez, Izumi se dignó a inspeccionar la habitación en la que entraron. Sabía que estaban solas pero la sala le resultó terriblemente familiar, más aún el juego de té en la mesita junto al sofá.</p>
<p>— Entonces sospecharía de sus fuentes, canciller, porque lo que dice es completamente ridículo. — Otra voz se elevó y finalmente Izumi se ubicó. Se separó de una Lin bastante confundida y llegó hasta la rendija escondida en la pared próxima.</p>
<p>— ¿Espías a tus ministros? — Preguntó Lin finalmente uniendo las piezas por su cuenta.</p>
<p>— ¿Realmente te sorprende sabiendo el historial de mi familia? — Replicó Izumi mirando discretamente la reunión a la que altivamente había decidido faltar. — Y en realidad esa sería mi tía Azula. Cuando volvió durante el reinado de mi padre le pareció una buena idea para suprimir cualquier posible revolución de los partidarios de Ozai… ya sabes, le ayudaba “conocer a sus enemigos” y ayudaba con sus conocidos problemas de confianza.</p>
<p>— Al parecer le sigue gustando el entretenimiento en sus visitas. — Señaló Lin mirando también con más atención la sala. Era obvio que la usó recientemente cuando estaba en el Palacio. — ¿Te quieres quedar a escuchar?</p>
<p>Ni siquiera terminó de formular la pregunta cuando obtuvo la respuesta.</p>
<p>La comprometida, brillante, responsable, justa, admirable y magnifica soberana de la Nación del Fuego ya estaba interesada en la terriblemente aburrida diatriba de los conservadores que a final de cuentas acababa siempre igual.</p>
<p>Por esto se perdía las reuniones en primer lugar, pero la siempre curiosa de Izumi nunca rechazaría cualquier tipo de información al que tuviera alcance. Aún si fueran solo ancianos quejándose.</p>
<p>Lin no pudo evitar sonreír ante su adorable nerd.</p>
<p>“Salvo que no es tuya” Le recordó cruelmente aquella voz en su cabeza. Lin se reprendió mentalmente. “Vuelve a atar ese sentimiento, enciérralo en una jaula y disfruta de lo que realmente tienes, porque eso es todo lo que obtienes, y tienes suerte de tener eso, tienes suerte de que te quiera para esto.”</p>
<p>— Nuestra prioridad debe de ser nuestra gente, no podemos ir por ahí regalando lo que con trabajo hemos logrado. — Gruñó otra vez uno de los ancianos. — Tan solo la idea suena estúpida.</p>
<p>El debate en sí era estúpido, pero no era su lugar para decir nada. Lin se acercó a Izumi deslizando las manos por su cintura.</p>
<p>— Pero si podemos ser solidarios. Darles la mano ahora que nos necesitan. — Argumentó uno de ellos.</p>
<p>— ¿Quieres una mano? — Lin preguntó bajando su mano entre sus ya abiertos pantalones, ella le daría lo que quisiera.</p>
<p>Izumi resopló dándole la bienvenida a su toque e inclinándose para callarla con un beso. — Intenta mantenerte en silencio. — Murmuró contra su boca medio regañándola.</p>
<p>— Si fuera al revés las demás naciones rencorosas por la Guerra nos darían una patada. — Aseguró otro. — ¿O es que realmente ahora quieren que les compartamos nuestra grandeza?</p>
<p>— Tenga cuidado ministro, está sonando sozinista ahora.</p>
<p>Lin cayó de rodillas sin apartar los ojos de los de Izumi. Le sonrió socarronamente y agarró las piernas de Izumi hasta que descansaron sobre sus hombros. Apretó el agarre en las caderas de la maestra fuego — ¿Quieres ponerte sozinista? — Murmuró acercándose hasta que puede rozar su nariz sobre su intimidad cubierta — Ya sabes… para mantener mi boca ocupada.</p>
<p>Izumi tragó en seco, asintiendo apenas mientras finalmente Lin bajó sus pantalones y logró sacarlos por una pierna. Con eso es suficiente por ahora.</p>
<p>— Cuidado con mencionar la guerra. Recuerden que ahora no somos más que apologistas. — Replicó indignado otra voz que se le hizo terriblemente familiar.</p>
<p>— ¿Ese no es…? — Lin separó con diversión al reconocerlo. Por supuesto que era él. — ¿Kazuo está en tu corte?</p>
<p>Izumi soltó un chillido bastante indigno por la pérdida de contacto.</p>
<p>¿Por qué en el nombre de Agni tuvo que presentárselo a Lin en primer lugar?</p>
<p>— Esto no tiene nada que ver con la guerra, es sobre ser humanitarios. — Respondió una voz femenina esta vez.</p>
<p>Con la pared todavía contra su espalda para apoyarse y sus piernas a horcajadas sobre su hombro, la mano de Izumi tomó el cabello de Lin para que vuelva a estar justo donde la quiere. Lin enterró su rostro en la humedad de Izumi, su nariz rozando su clítoris erecto y haciendo que sus caderas tartamudeen. </p>
<p>— Por favor. — Jadeó Izumi ante el delicioso contacto, prácticamente estaba rogándole ya a Lin que se la comiera.</p>
<p>Lin sabe que escuchar a Izumi suplicar es algo de lo que nunca se cansará de escuchar. Escucharla suplicar mientras su corte al otro lado no habla más que con miedo y respeto de ella, casi le vuela la cabeza. Así que no la hace esperar más y desciende sobre ella, girando su lengua alrededor de la abertura de Izumi y lamiendo la mayor cantidad de sus jugos que puede. También sabe que nunca se cansará de su sabor.</p>
<p>— Aún falta que El Señor del Fuego lo apruebe. — Les recordó alguien.</p>
<p>Bueno, no puede decir que no aprueba el trabajo de Lin justo ahora. Sus caderas se inclinan en respuesta a su boca y cruza los pies sobre su pecaminosamente musculosa espalda para asegurarse más mientras Lin prueba su lengua dentro de Izumi durante un largo rato antes de deslizarse hacia su sensible capullo.</p>
<p>“¿Y ahora quién es la que no puede mantenerse en silencio?” prácticamente puede leerle el pensamiento a Lin después de sentirla reaccionar a los sonidos que inevitablemente salieron de la boca de Izumi. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio mientras enrolla aún más sus dedos en el cabello de Lin. </p>
<p>La lengua de Lin aumenta en velocidad y presión mientras alterna entre lamer, besar, chupar y mordisquear el área que rodea el clítoris de Izumi.</p>
<p>— Lin voy a… joder… — Gimió Izumi, sus caderas comenzaron a temblar y las manos de Lin la sostuvieron con fuerza.</p>
<p>— Te tengo.</p>
<p>Dijo Lin y se apartó brevemente para mirarla a los ojos. El ruido que Izumi dejó salir fue lastimero.  Por supuesto que Lin estuvo allí para ella, estaría allí para atraparla cuando la libertad la llevara a deshacerse. Izumi era libre de querer y podía estar segura de preguntar porque sabía que Lin se lo daría sin pensar. Y los espíritus sabían que no había nada en el mundo que Izumi no haría por Lin. Excepto quizá, seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos por ella.</p>
<p>No por primera vez se encontró maldiciendo a todos aquellos que le rompieron el corazón y la aterrorizaron tanto de acercarse a la gente que creyera que cualquier puente que construyera ahora sería quemado, al igual que los de su pasado. Lin ciertamente no quería llevar su corazón en la manga y probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo hacía. Pero maldita sea, su corazón siempre había estado allí, latiendo fuera de su pecho, sangrando por quienes lo rodeaban sin importar cuánto fingiera que no o cuánto daño le habían hecho estos.</p>
<p>— Es nuestro deber moral, sobre todo ahora que el avatar no está. — Volvió a decir uno.</p>
<p>— Está bien. — Murmuró Lin presionando sus labios contra los muslos suaves para expiar la pausa, sumergiéndose más y más cerca de los pétalos abiertos del coño de Izumi con cada beso. — Todo está bien…</p>
<p>Y Lin volvió a colocar su boca donde desearía que perteneciera e Izumi no pudo hacer más que exhalar y empujar sus caderas hacia el toque de Lin mientras presiona ligeramente la parte de atrás de su cabeza, como si no quisiera arriesgarse a que Lin volviera a irse. Como si en el fondo pudiera hacerle entender que ella nunca la apartaría.</p>
<p>— ¿Y eso qué? No es como si lo necesitáramos, llevamos años sin hacerlo. — Replicó otro.</p>
<p>Lin se vuelve a sumergir en ella, desesperada por reanudar. Con sus manos firmemente agarradas alrededor de la cintura de Izumi, Lin finalmente puede dejar que se rasgue y se coma vorazmente a Izumi hasta que todo su cuerpo se salga de control y esté tirando del cabello de Lin con tanta fuerza que le duele.</p>
<p>Sabe que está cerca. Solo un poco más y Lin aprieta su agarre sobre Izumi para acercarla más a su rostro mientras su cuerpo se retuerce instintivamente y cambia violentamente su boca alrededor del coño palpitante de Izumi de una manera errática hasta que el calor que irradiaba desde su abdomen finalmente se desborda con un grito ahogado.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Izumi gritó.</p>
<p>Ambas se congelaron.</p>
<p>Lin se enderezó tan rápido que sus rodillas protestaron. Se inclinó sobre la rejilla solo para confirmar el silencio que comenzaba a extenderse en la reunión.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó alguien.</p>
<p>— Mierda.</p>
<p>Lin se volvió balbuceando una disculpa, pero solo vio a una Izumi intentando reprimir sus risas.</p>
<p>— ¿También escucharon? — Alguien más dijo pero toda la atención de Lin estaba en la sonriente maestro fuego frente a ella que se estaba volviendo a acomodar los pantalones con una extraña calma.</p>
<p>— ¿Acaso sigues…? — Preguntó Lin tentativamente.</p>
<p>— Me encantaría seguir, sí, pero creo que ya tuvimos suficientes travesuras por la tarde. — Respondió Izumi riendo y le extendió la mano. — ¿Nos vamos?</p>
<p>— Para alguien que se estaba quejando de mi… exposición — Murmuró Lin antes de que la volviera a jalar por el laberinto de pasillos. — No sabía que estabas interesada en el exhibicionismo.</p>
<p>— ¿Ahora quién es la mojigata aquí? — Replicó Izumi deteniéndose en el pasillo para besarla. — Puedes respirar ahora, eso fue jodidamente caliente y emocionante y divertido y no me arrepiento en absoluto. — Aseguró y cuando se volvió a sumergir en sus besos sintió a Lin relajarse.</p>
<p>Afortunadamente lograron llegar al ala de sus habitaciones y con su hija fuera por ahora y su padre en alguna de sus aventuras no había nadie que se atreviera a rondar por allí.</p>
<p>O eso pensó.</p>
<p>— Debe ser una jodida broma. — Siseó Izumi al doblar el pasillo y ver invadido el lugar.</p>
<p>— Esa lengua. — Lin se burló chocando de nuevo con su espalda. — No iba a mencionar nada pero dado que al parecer el Señor del Fuego quiere ponerse sucio… — La maestra metal entonces acomodó sus gafas con tranquilidad, pinchándola. — ¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia?</p>
<p>— En el único lugar que te quiero justo ahora es en mi cama. — Izumi declaró mientras deslizaba las manos por sus hombros.</p>
<p>— Eso se ve un poco complicado ahora… — Señaló Lin mientras veía a la ama de llaves discutir con su secretario en la puerta de su habitación a la vez que otras dos sirvientas cambiaban sus sábanas. — Se les quemará el cerebro si nos ven así.</p>
<p>— Estas son mis cámaras privadas, deberían de saberlo mejor.</p>
<p>— De todos modos, siempre son tan estirados aquí… — Murmuró la maestra tierra revirando los ojos con diversión. — Mejor ve primero para que me traigas una bata o algo así, no es mi intención avergonzarte o causarte algún problema.</p>
<p>Izumi la miró horrorizada.</p>
<p>— Estás… ¿Cómo puedes siquiera…? ¡Absolutamente no! — Siseó indignada mientras la miraba como si hubiera cometido la peor de las blasfemias. Si, su idea sonaba perfectamente lógica, pero tendría que cortarse el cabello si permitiera que Lin sufriera algún tipo de humillación por su culpa. — No permitiré que te quedes en topless en el pasillo donde absolutamente cualquiera podría verte.</p>
<p>— ¿Estás no son tus cámaras privadas dónde todos deberían de saberlo mejor antes de atreverse a acercarse? No seas ridícula, en realidad no me importa y en el improbable caso que tuviera que explicarme bien podría decir que estaba tomando el sol o…</p>
<p>— Tonterías. — La interrumpió altivamente Izumi quitándose su blusa para cubrir los pechos de Lin. Si en realidad debió de hacer que se la pusiera correctamente es algo de lo que se recriminaría más tarde. — Soy el Señor del Fuego.</p>
<p>— Sí, eso lo sé pero… — Comenzó Lin de nuevo solo para ser interrumpida por la elocuente boca del Señor del Fuego. La besó enredando de nuevo sus manos en su cabello, podría haberse perdido en la pasión con la que su lengua reclamaba su boca, pero entonces Izumi comenzó a caminar de espaldas y se reusó a dejarla alejarse en lo más mínimo de ella.</p>
<p>Los chillidos de sorpresa de las sirvientas no se hicieron esperar. La risa de te lo dije que Lin no pudo reprimir las hizo separarse, pero no pudo importarle menos a Izumi, se volvió a ellas elevando la barbilla.</p>
<p>— Ah, estaba bastante segura de que había despejado mi agenda. — Dijo Izumi con su practicado tono de indiferencia una vez que llegaron a la puerta. — ¿No deberían de estar en otro lugar?</p>
<p>Debía admitir que el profundo sonrojo y tartamudeo de los presentes era entretenido. Lin se recargó en el marco de la puerta divirtiéndose de cómo el secretario ni siquiera podía mirar en su dirección y la ama de llaves estaba tan escandalizada. Las sirvientas en cambio, bueno… eran jóvenes y nuevas seguramente, de alguna manera más curiosas por la inusual escena se atrevieron a mirarla por un momento solo para bajar la vista avergonzadas después.</p>
<p>Lin arqueó las cejas en respuesta.</p>
<p>— Es... Su decisión sobre… ellos… nosotros… necesitamos saber si… llegaron antes los comerciantes. — Tartamudeó su secretario sin apartar la vista de la pared a su lado. — Y usted, bueno la nación… es que… solo… ¿Ayudará?</p>
<p>— Que un tercio de nuestras cosechas sean entregadas a la Nación del Aire. — Izumi endureció la voz y enderezó su postura. Lin deseó ver los rostros de los hombres que discutían hace rato cuando se enteraran finalmente de su decisión casi tanto como Izumi esperaba que el viejo Sozin se retorciera en su tumba si pudiera oírla.</p>
<p>— ¿Todo…? — Su nervioso secretario jadeó, ya sintiendo la presión como mensajero. Finalmente la miró con más incredulidad que vergüenza — ¿Todo eso como provisiones y suministros?</p>
<p>Izumi sonrió con altanería.</p>
<p>— Después de todo, siempre dijeron que en la Nación del Fuego debemos compartir nuestra grandeza con el resto del mundo.</p>
<p>Lin soltó una carcajada.</p>
<p>Espíritus, como deseaba besarla justo ahora.</p>
<p>Su secretario asintió solemnemente, mal ocultando su incomodidad todavía. Entonces se volvió al resto que estaba todavía parado torpemente esperando que los despidiera.</p>
<p>— Señora Leiko, necesito que vaya con el sastre real para conseguirle una nueva blusa a la Jefa Beifong dado que la suya sufrió… — La mirada de Izumi vagó a Lin agarrando aún su blusa contra su pecho. La maestra tierra le devolvió la mirada arqueando las cejas, Izumi solo se mordió el labio culpablemente orgullosa de lo que hizo. — Complicaciones. — Finalmente completó volviéndose a la mujer que desde niña la ayudaba a vestirse.</p>
<p>— Como ordene. — Respondió de inmediato el ama de llaves.</p>
<p>— Y mande a alguien a la armería para que me preparen más cuchillos… y que también estén más afilados.</p>
<p>Lin resopló y finalmente se volvió para entrar a la habitación dejando caer la blusa de Izumi de paso. El señor del Fuego apenas ordenó que ya no la molestaran antes de seguir fielmente a la Jefa Beifong y cerrar de golpe su alcoba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p>— Eso no lo vi venir. — Murmuró una de las criadas de camino a la lavandería.</p>
<p>— ¿Realmente te sorprende? En verdad no es un secreto que ellas… — Respondió la otra pero su compañera negó.</p>
<p>— No eso, el ver a la Jefa Beifong sonreír y al Señor del Fuego relajada. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero si eso se hacen la una a la otra, me alegra que estén juntas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Usé sozinista como la rama de pensamiento de todos aquellos que apoyaban la guerra y porque con Ozai no quedaba tan bien 😂😂</p>
<p>Ahora no puedo dejar el headcanon de Lin con baja autoestima, ayuda :( y tampoco me resistí al pequeño cameo de Kazuo aunque dudo que alguien lo recuerde o lo conozca siquiera 😂🤔</p>
<p>La cuarentena me afectó lo suficiente como para aún tener muucho de ellas guardado (y aún no le veo fin) A pesar de que hay muy poco de ellas en general (y aún menos de Izumi en el canon) 🤣🤣 pero en fin, ¿Qué sería de la vida sin nuestros gustos culposos? Todo empezó por la idea de que juntas se veían lindas y aquí estamos, incapaz de resistir a dos milf amigas de la infancia. 😂😂💔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>